Todo puede cambiar¿no?
by Rachelhudson8
Summary: Es un fanfic que empieza con una tarea de la semana de el señor Shue pero la vida de Rachel cambiara gracias a eso!;D
1. Empezando con los cambios

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic!:D Espero que sean compresivos,me gustaría que dieran sugerencias para así ir mejorando cada vez mas! Yo soy una loca Finchel!jajaa!Siempre he querido que Quinn y Rachel fueran amigas por eso siempre me venia a la cabeza esta idea!Esta historia se situá al comienzo de Glee por lo que Quinn aun no ha sido expulsada de las animadoras por estar embarazada y evidentemente sigue estando con Finn!Tamibien he incluido a Sam en la historia,por lo que Sam tambien estara en la primera temporada.**

**Soy partidaria de que Quinn esta destinada a estar con Puck por eso seguramente también habrá un poco de Quick!La historia se harán en diferentes Pov como la de Rachel,Quinn,Finn y Puck**

**Muchas gracias por entrar!**

* * *

_**POV RACHEL:**_

Era un día de clases normal y corriente,yo entre por la puerta de el instituto como cada mañana y me dispuse a ir a la sala del Glee siempre era la primera en llegar,por eso le di una de mis partituras a Brad y empeze a cantar,cuando acabe mi cancion llegaron todos y se fueron sentando en sus sitios,al poco tiempo llego el señor Shue...

-Hola chicos como estais!

-Bien!-dijimos casi todos a unisono

-Preocupada,mi gato ha vuelto a esconder mi diario otra vez!-dijo Brittany

-mmm... la tarea de estas semanas sera cambio de papeles,pondremos los nombres de la mitad de la clase en el sombrero, cada uno sacara un nombre y tendrán que ser esa persona por las dos semanas siguientes y interpretar una cancion,he estado hablando con Biste y Sue,y si os toca alguien de el equipo de animadoras o de fútbol os dejaran los uniformes de los empecemos!

Mercedes fue la primera en coger un papel

-¿Tina?y me voy a tener que vestir asi!-mirando a Tina de arriba a abajo

-si,por supuesto...Puck eres el siguiente!.

-Brittany...Tiene que ser un broma

-No,luego hablare con Sue para que te de tu traje de animadora.

-Profesor Shue me tendre qu pelar como el-dijo Britt ligeramente asustada

-NO!Basta con una peluca!Te toca Sam

-Artie!porfavor digame que tengo que ir en silla de ruedas

-si,sam tienes que ir en silla de ruedas

-toma!

El siguiente fue Finn,que estaba sentado junto a Quinn,en la ultima fila

-Mike¡no!lo siento tio pero es que significa que tengo que bailar!

-Y tambien que yo no podre-dijo Mike con cara triste

-Bueno me toca a mi!Solo quedan Kurt,Quinn y Rachel!ufff...Bueno haber...Kurt...¿en serio?

-Lo siento pero no voy a estar a la altura!Nadie puede ser tan perra como Santana!

-Mira por una vez te voy a dar la razon Porcelana!

-Bueno entonces...Quinn hara de Rachel y Rachel hara de Quinn.

-Rachel capitana de las animadoras!me gustaria verlo-dijo Santana riendose

-Dios no!yo no puedo hacer de Rachel!Nunca sere tan insoportable...

-Tendre que ver a Rachel,con el traje de animadoras todos los dias en los ya me empieza a gustar!-dijo Puck

-Quinn se guro que haras bien de Capitana de Glee y no dudo de que Rachel lo hara genial de capitana de las animadoras.-dijo Finn sonriendo

-Gracias!-conteste devolviendole la sonrisa

Seguro que esta semana va a ser genial!¡Yo capitana de las animadora mi oportunidad para impresionalos a todos...mi oportunidad para impresionar a Finn!

Me dirigi hacia el despacho de Sue para pedirle mi uniforme.

-Hola Sue!Venia a pedirle el uniforme de Quinn!

-A si que tu seras mi nueva capitana!Toma!-dijo mientras le lanzaba el uniforme-Mañana tienees que traer preparada una coreografia para las animadoras y mas te vale que sea perfecta y no haya ningun fallo!¿ENTENDIDO?

-¡si!-dije asustada,desde luego esto no iba a ser tan fácil...

Fui al baño a probarme mi uniforme y la verdad me quedaba muy bien,me arregle el pelo y salí de pasar por el pasillo todos se giraban para estoy empezando a saber que es ser como que actuar como ella tendría que ir a ver a Finn,ya que es su novio,en este caso Mike que es quien hará de lo que me dirigi hacia el campo de fú llegue me miro y me sonrió

-Esto va a ser muy raro-dijo el riéndose

-ya-respondí también riéndome

-Te queda muy bien el uniforme

-Muchas gracias...es muy extraño verme con el y que todo el mundo se gire cuando pasas.

En ese momento aparecieron Puck y Kurt,ya con el uniforme

-Wow! Rachel!Eres tu o estoy soñando...-dijo Puck impresionado

-Si soy yo,y a ti también te queda bien el uniforme

-Menos mal que me ha dado pantalones,no me quiero imaginar si me llega a dar una falda...

Eso provoco las risas de Mike,Kurt y la mía

-Bueno chicos vayámonos tenemos entreno!Adiós Mike,nos vemos en Glee-dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi supuesto "novio"

-Adiós!

-Vale chicos ahora hay que caminar por el pasillo como ellas,Santana va a la derecha de Quinn,por lo que tu Kurt a mi derecha y tu Puck como eres Brittany a la mirada al frente nunca a los nos apartamos se apartan ellos!¿Entendido?

-Si

-Esto va a ser muy pero que muy raro-dijo Puck

* * *

**P.D:Por desgracia ni Glee,ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen,pertenecen a Ryan Murphy**


	2. Se como yo,y sabras que se siente

_**POV RACHEL**_

Caminaba hacia adelante,la gente me miraba impresionada y así llegamos al entrenamiento donde las demás animadoras nos explicaron que debíamos hacer y como debíamos actuar.

Ese día quede con Kurt en mi casa ya que el es "la co-capitana de las animadoras".Hicimos una coreografiá con la canción "What a Hell" de Avril quedo increíble ahora solo quedaba enseñársela a Sue.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando entre al salón de Glee y vi a Quinn con ropa al igual que la mía,estaba hablando con con Mike...¿que haría Quinn si yo hablara con Finn?...ah!ya se...

-Hola Mike,-dije con una sonrisa-Rapaul porque no te vas a ser insoportable a otro lugar lejos de aquí

Quinn me miro indignada y se dirigió a la punta de la ultima fila

-No te has pasado Rach-dijo Mike preocupado

-No,tengo que ser como ella y es lo que estoy haciendo.

* * *

_**POV QUINN**_

Ser Rachel era malo,que digo malo... lo que llevaba de día me habian tirado 2, uno de parte de Karofsky y otro de Brittany,que desde que le habían dicho que tenia que hacer de Puck se pasaba todo el día tirando granizados.

Ayer cuando llegue a mi casa me puse a preparar un solo,ya que Rachel interpretaba uno cada vez que podía.

Hoy cuando llegue al Glee club hice lo que Rachel siempre hace,ir a saludar a Finn,en este caso Mike

-Hola Mike

-Hola Quinn,que tal?

-Bien y tu?

-Perfecto!

En ese momento vi que Rachel se acercaba con MI uniforme de animadora

-Hola Mike,-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Rapaul porque no te vas a ser insoportable a otro lugar lejos de aquí

Al instante me levante y me fui como podía hablarme asi...aunque ahora que lo pienso yo siempre le hablo mal o la insulto...pero no sabia que se sentía tan mal.

-Hola chicos como va la tarea?-dijo el señor Shue entrando por la puerta

-Bien,perfecto!-dijo Sam emocionado en la silla de ruedas

-Lo dirás por ti,me han tirado granizados!¡a mi!-dijo Santana

-Y a mi-dije yo

-Acostumbraros Porcelana,Hobbit esto acaba de empezar-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa maléfica

-Bueno chicos alguien tiene algún tema para cantar?

-Yo señor Shue-dije levantando la mano

-Que extraño-dijo Rachel

-Voy a cantar "A New Day Has Come de Celine Dion" como ya sabéis es una de las cantantes que mas admiro,no tanto como a Barbra Streisand,pero también me encanta-así dije el discurso que ensaye ayer,como conseguirá hablar tan rápido...

Cante la canción y al finalizar todos me aplaudieron y me sentí,bien que digo bien...extremadamente bien!

Cuando toco el timbre me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase,cuando Azimio me tiro otro granizado,vale esto no se sentía bien,nada bien...

* * *

_**POV RACHEL**_

La interpretacion de Quinn no estuvo mal,no hay duda de que yo la hubiera hecho mejor...pero escogio e tema y la cantante adecuada.

A la tarde le enseñamos la coreografia a Sue,no podía ni articular palabra se quedo impresionada con la coreografia...y no era para menos

-Empezad a enseñarle la coreografía a las demas!¡YA!

-Enseguida!

Y así pasamos la tarde enseñando la coreografía verdad Puck nos sorprendio haciendo,acrobacias y pasos de luego era un buen animador.

Cuando acabe el entrenamiento fui unos minutos al auditorio,mi sorpresa fue verlo ocupado por Finn,que intentaba torpemente hacer unos pasos de baile

-Que¿bailando?-dije con una sonrisa

Finn me miro y me sonrió

-Mas bien intentandolo,no consigo hacer ni un paso bien

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Eso estaria muy bien

-Mañana por la tarde,a las 17.00,en mi casa

-Allí estare!-en el auditorio inundo un silencio bastante incomodo-¿Como te va en las animadoras?

-Bien,pero es dificil trabajar con Sue...

-Ya...bueno nos vemos mañana Rach-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla para despues salir por la puerta de el auditorio.

* * *

**P.D:Por desgracia ni Glee,ni ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen,pertenecen a Ryan Murphy**


	3. Bailamos?

**Este capitulo es muy cortito pero queria escribir algo esta semana y como el fin de samana no voy ha poder...os dejo con este pequeño capitulo!  
**

* * *

**POV FINN**

Esta semanas estan siendo complicados.¿Como consigue Mike bailar así?Bueno el no es tan grande como yo...

Por suerte hoy he quedado con Rachel en su casa pera que me enseñe a bailar,con suerte llevara su uniforme de animadora que le queda increiblemente sexy,vale no tendria que estar pensando eso,tengo novia,a la que voy ha estar dos semanas sin aguantar,digo sin estar con ella...Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a clase...

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

En diez minutos Finn llegara a mi casa,estoy muy nerviosa,me he peinado como diez veces...Me he dejado puesto mi uniforme,me siento guapa cuando lo llevo y espero que el piense lo mismo,bailaremos en el patio trasero de mi casa.

Fui a buscar la radio y cuando baje Finn llamo a la puerta,me mire al espejo una vez mas y me dirigi ha abrir la puerta. Cuando la abri me encontre a Finn con su chaqueta del equipo que tanto me gusta.

-Hola Rach-me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Finn,vamos a el patio alli tenemos espacio para poder bailar

-Vale!

….1 hora despues...

-Has visto te dije que podias hacerlo

-He podido gracias a ti.

-Eres tu el que lo ha hecho yo solo te he ayudado un poco

-¿Un poco?para ti eso es poco...Bueno y como te sientes siendo popular?

-Ser Quinn es genial,todo el mundo me mira y se aparta cuando paso por el pasillo,es increible,es mil veces mejor que yo-dije con una sonrisa triste

-No hay nadie mejor que tu,tu eres simpatica,amable,me ayudas y tu voz es realmente asombrosa y lo que si es increible son tus b...

-¿Mis que?

-Nada...

-Finn dimelo

-Tus besos,tus besos son increibles,hacen que me olvide de todo y que desee otro a cada instante.

-Si tan increibles son porque no me besas otra vez?-cuando dije eso Finn se acerco a mi y me beso, un beso asombroso,nunca me habia sentido tan bien

-Gracias-dije timidamente cuando nos separamos

-Gracias a ti...por todo...Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a mi mama con unas cosas,nos vemos mañana vale

-Si!

-Adios Rach!

-Adios Finn!

Des de luego las cosas iban mejorando cada vez mas.

* * *

**P.D:Ni Glee,ni sus personajes me pertenecen,pertenecen a Ryan Murphy**

******A veces no se entiende porque el capitulo se sube sin algunas palabras,(no se porque)pero siempre en cuando puedo lo arreglo:D**


	4. Amistad

Siento el retraso:( He estado de vacaciones y no he podio escribir,aparte de que cuando iba por la mitad del capitulo se me borro y tuve que volver a empezar. Pero bueno finalmente aquí esta el capitulo=D

* * *

POV RACHEL

Ayer bese a Finn Hudson!Y estoy en el cielo. Esta claro que el siente algo por mi,pero sigue estando Quinn.A veces pienso que la estamos haciendo daño digo,Finn es su novio y yo solo una chica a la que le tiran graniados que ha tenido muchisima suerte. Pero supongo que hay que cometer errores para poder ser feliz.

Hoy habia entrenamiento con las animadora. Me encantaba bailar,dirigir las coreografias...

Esta semana habia pasado mucho tiempo con Puck,la verdad no era tan malo como pensaba,estaba todo el dia gastando bromas para hecernos reir,luego estaba Kurt,con quien tengo muchisimas cosas en comun. Los tres ahora,comemos juntos,nos sentamos juntos,lo hacemos casi todo juntos. La verdad me da pena...posiblemente si esto acaba Puck volvera a tirarme granizados y Kurt,no se que hara antes no me hablaba tal vez cambie de opinion.

* * *

POV QUINN

Escuche rumores de que Finn fue ayer por la tarde a casa de Rachel. Se que tendria que estar celosa de que este con Finn,pero simplemente,aunque intente estarlo no puedo. En cambio cuando veo a Rachel riendo con Puck por cualquier cosa que el ha dicho ardo en celos. Se que no tendria que estar celosa de Puck,el es mi amigo... Vale Quinn estas hablando contigo misma para que fingir...Estoy enamorada de Puck desde que lo vi. El no me hacia ni caso por lo que decidi salir con Finn,su mejor amigo,y asi quedabamos,nunca solos ya que siempre venia Finn con nosotros.Y ahora aquí estoy con Finn,al que quiero muchisimo pero no amo. Al menos Finn no me engañaria con una diferente cada dia,el no me haria daño no tanto como me lo haria Puck.

Ahora tocaba el Glee club por eso fui hacia el coro,sola como siempre desde que era Rachel.

Era un asco no tener un amigo o amiga para hablar de cosas o simplemente hacer tonterias. Y lo peor es que a la minima que hablas todos te miran o hablan de malamanera. Ahora que lo pienso porque no probar algo nuevo...Porque nos ser amiga de Rachel Berry. Ella no es mala nunca me ha hecho nada malo,aparte de que le gusta Finn,pero ella no es la unica a la que le gusta.

Hoy cuando la vea le hablare,aunque probablemente me hable mal... pero que hay de malo en intentarlo.

* * *

POV RACHEL

Estaba en mi taquilla cuando de pronto escuche a alguien que se acercaba

-Hola-dijo timidamente

-¿Que quieres Quinn?

-Pues queria hablar contigo

-¿Y porque piensas que te voy ha dejar hablar conmigo?-dije de una forma borde

-Porque te venia pedir disculpas por ser borde,ahora que ser lo que es ser tu,no entiendo como he podido ser tan mala.Y he pensado que talvez si tu quieres podriamos ser amigas-Estaba hablando enserio,Quinn Fabray quiere que seamos amigas.

-Quinn,si lo que quieres es ser amiga de alguien popular para que no te tiren granizados,fingire ser tu amiga por estos dias que quedan,no hace falta que te obligues a ser mi amiga¿vale?

-Pero yo si quiero ser tu amiga,me dan igual los granizados,y seguire siendo tu amiga cuando sea la capitana de las animadora. Por eso dime ¿aceptas una amistad Faberry?

-Si,acepto-dije riendome

Me sentia mal,por haber besado a Finn. Ahora Quinn es mi amiga y Finn sigue siendo su novio. Tal vez deberia retrasar mi plan para estar con Finn. Quinn hace esto es porque confia en mi. Ella acepta ser amiga de una loser y no le importa lo que digan. Merece eso y mas. Ademas quien sabe a lo mejor al fin he encontrado a mi mejor amiga...

* * *

En este capitulo como habeis visto me he basado en la amistad Faberry,pero no os preocupeis que en el proximo capitulo habra mas Finchel!

Gracias a ClauBerry y atdrizzle por sus reviews y a las demas personas con sus alertas y favoritos=D

P.D:Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Aunque nunca me cansare de decir que Finn es mio,jajaj


	5. A escondidas

_**POV QUINN**_

Ya he conseguido hacerme amiga de Rachel,tal vez tendríamos que quedar y hablar de cosas o quizás ver una película o hacer algo que hacen la amigas. Toda la clase de Historia estuve pensando que podríamos hacer. Porque Rachel podrá ser amable y simpática,ya que por eso quiero ser su amiga,pero somos muy diferentes,al menos eso creo yo. Por eso me decidí por ver una película en mi casa y luego hablar de nuestra nueva amistad.

Al salir de clase fui ha buscar a Rachel y me encontré de frente con Puck,con el traje de animadora,esta semana en el Glee club no habíamos parado de reír por sus comentarios haciendo de Britt. Creo que hemos reído mas que cantado...

-Hola Q,has visto a Lord Tubbington,es que me dijo que iba a leer mi diario costara lo que costara y

se que es capaz de escaparse de casa.

-Puck?enserio

-Es divertido-dijo encogiendose de hombros-te imaginas al gato tan gordo como es,saltando por la ventana

-Ok,vale tienes razón

-Como te va siendo Berry?

-Peor de lo que te imaginas...

-Cuantos ?

-3 o 4 granizados diarios...Y aun queda la próxima semana y mañana.

-Seguro que puedes con ellos,vamos eres Quinn Fabray. Me tengo que ir o Sue me matara.

-Vale,nos vemos.

* * *

_**POV FINN**_

Rompo con Quinn?Llevo preguntándome eso desde que bese a Rachel. Yo le tengo mucho cariño a Quinn y no quiero hacerle daño,no se lo merece. Pero cuando veo a Rach,quiero besarla, abrazarla...Y es estar con Quinn me impide hacer eso.

También desde el día del beso Rachel me evita,que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo,supongo.

Tendría que hablar con ella pero que le digo. De repente choque con alguien

-Mira,por donde vas per...-dijo con un tono e voz alto,hasta que levanto la cabeza-Finn.

-Rach,hola

-Hola-dijo mientras se disponía a irse

-Rachel

-Si?-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Me evitas?

-Que?Yo?No. Porque piensas eso?

-Porque ayer te vi ir directa a todo el equipo de fútbol,cuando tenían granizados en la mano solo para no ir por el camino donde estaba yo.

-No me di cuenta.

-Ya claro seguro. Que te pasa?Es por el beso?

-Soy amiga de Quinn.

-Que?

-Que soy amiga de Quinn

-Ya eso lo escuchado pero desde cuando,porque?

-Porque me lo pregunto y por eso te evito,porque ahora que Quinn es mi amiga no puedo hacer nada para estar contigo.

-He pensado en romper con Quinn.

-No puedes hacer eso!

-Porque no?

-Porque aunque rompas con ella, yo no podría salir contigo.

-No?

-No

-Estas segura?-dijo acercándose a mi

-Si-dije muy nerviosa

-Pero si me quieres y yo te quiero-dijo acercándose aun mas

-Quinn,es mi amiga ahora Finn.

-No tiene porque enterarse

-Estas consciente de que eso seria engañar a Quinn.

-Lo se pero la razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar pero sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer.

-De donde has sacado esa frase-dijo sonriendome.

-De la clase de literatura

-Ahh..

-Puedo besarte ya?

-Prueba haber

Entonces la bese,poniendo todas mis fuerzas para demostrar todo lo que siento en ese beso.

-Nos vemos luego-me dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo dudes.

* * *

_**POV RACHEL**_

No se cuantas veces me he pellizcado para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. Yo y Finn. Finn y yo. Aun no lo creo. Llevaba todo el día con la sonrisa de tonta enamorada en la cara,hasta que algo,mas bien alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola Rachel-dijo la rubia ojiverde

-Hola,Quinn

-He pensado que podrías venir a mi casa a ver una película y luego podríamos hablar de cosas de chicas,o lo que quieras.

-Si,claro-dije con una sonrisa

-Vale,a las 17:30 en mi casa

-Donde vives?

-Sabes que mejor ven a las 17:00 a el instituto y yo te paso a buscar

Hay estaban otra vez los remordimientos de estar con Finn. Se nota que Quinn se esta esforzando en ser mi amiga y yo que hago besarme a escondidas con su novio pero simplemente no lo puedo evitar.

* * *

**No sabéis cuanto lamento el retraso,pero como estoy de vacaciones estoy casi todos los días con mi prima y no puedo escribir. A parte de la falta de inspiración pero bueno espero que os guste**

**P.D:Ni Glee,ni sus personajes me pertenecen,pertenecen a Ryan Murphy**


	6. PUCK!

Hoy es mi cumpleaños!Y tambien el de Mark Salling =) Por eso hoy me apetecia subir un capitulo del fanfic!Espero que les guste...

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

Estaba esperando a Quinn en la puerta del instituto para ir a su casa. La verdad me interesa saber como es la casa de Quinn debe de ser muy eso llego el auto de ella.  
-Hola Rach  
-Hola Q! Que tal?  
-Muy bien!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Tu?  
-Genial!  
Estuvimos unos 20 minutos en el coche hasta que llegamos a su casa. Era tal como me la imaginaba, tenia la decoración muy elegante y había objetos de aspecto muy caro.  
-Ven vamos a mi cuarto para ver la película.  
Cuando llegamos a su habitación me quede impresionada. Era muy bonita. Tenia las paredes azul celeste, en medio una cama muy grande, una mesa de escritorio blanca, como el armario y un equipo de música  
-Que película quieres ver ?  
-Cuales hay?  
-Mira ves esa estantería-Señalando hacia un lado de la habitación  
-Si  
-Pues coge la que tu quieras,a mi me gustan todas. Yo mientras iré a por palomitas y refrescos  
-Ok  
Estaba mirando las películas y no me decidía hasta que vi una. Todas contra el. Ponía que era de risa y la verdad tenia ganas de reírme por lo que cogí esa. Luego llego Quinn,nos tumbamos y empezamos a ver la película. Cuando ya iba  
por la mitad Quinn me hablo-  
-Como puede hacer eso un chico? Engañar a su novia con otra.  
-No-no lo se-dije nerviosa  
-Digo ellas lo quieren,al menos si le gusta otra podría hablar con ella.  
-Pero... y si esta enamorado?  
-Eso no quita un engaño.  
-Pongamos un caso. Por ejemplo a Finn se enamora de otra chica y ellos están juntos y no quieren que tu salgas lastimada  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yo no lo hago y estoy enamorada de P-en ese instante se freno  
-P...Que mas?  
-P... nada  
-Si claro nada. Haber deja que piense. Pablo  
-No  
-Patrick  
-No  
-PETER  
-Bromeas¿no?  
-Entonces no hay nadie mas! Espera un segundo! PUCK!  
-Que n-no,no que va Puck, no  
-Estas nerviosa!No me lo puedo creer! Pero...-dije después de meditar uno segundos-Y Finn?  
-Le quiero-espera quiere a los dos!-como amigo  
Cuando dijo eso el alivio invadió mi cuerpo  
-Rach...  
-Si Q..  
-Te gusta Finn verdad. No te va a servir negarlo veo como lo miras  
-Yo si...Lo siento  
-Que!no me pidas perdón y menos por eso! Sabes voy a romper con Finn es inútil que este con el si quiero a Puck  
-Porque no nos ayudamos?  
-Como?  
-Tu me ayudas con Finn y yo a ti con Puck  
-Tu lo vas a tener fácil Finn ya te quiere, pero Puck es Puck. Cuando no esta con una chica esta con otra  
-Eso de momento pero...Todo puede cambiar ¿no?

* * *

**P.D:Ni Glee,ni sus personajes me pertenecen =( Pertence todo a Ryan Murphy.**


End file.
